ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Gwen Tennyson (Classic)/Gallery
|-| Official Artwork= Gwen face by BenGwen.jpg Gwen Tennyson - ben-10-alien-force photo.jpg 327028.jpg ActionGwen.png ActionGwen2.png 1 large.jpg Ben10omni_char_174x252_gwen.png Gwensketch2.png Gwensketch.png Wallgweny.jpg Wallpaper de ben 10 destroy all aliens (4).png |-| Scenes= Fourarms Gwen2.png Grey Matter Gwen.png Gwen.Ben10.jpg Gwen flying.jpg Gwens.png Gwens2.png Lucky Girl B10.png Oo.jpeg Gwen-holding-shell.jpg Awkward.png 254px-Gwen lanza rayos-1-.png Gwen 18-1-.jpg Gwen 10.png Heatblast Gwen.png Gwen Charms of Bezel.png|Charms of Bezel on her right arm 1289492228008 f.jpg Gwen_10_years_old_021.png|"Hunted" Ben_10_and_Gwen_015.png|"Hunted" Ben_10_and_Gwen_016.png|"Hunted" Gwen_and_Max_Tennyson_002.png|"Hunted" Gwen_10_years_old_022.png|"Hunted" Gwen_10_years_old_023.png|"Hunted" Ghostfreak_and_Gwen.png|"Hunted" Ghostfreak_and_Gwen_001.png|"Hunted" Ghostfreak_and_Gwen_002.png|"Hunted" Ghostfreak_and_Gwen_003.png|"Hunted" Gwen_10_years_old_024.png|"Hunted" Ghostfreak_and_Gwen_004.png|"Hunted" Ghostfreak_and_Gwen_005.png|"Hunted" Sixsix_Max_Gwen.png|"Hunted" Ben_10_and_Gwen_017.png|"Hunted" Gwen_10_years_old.png|"Kevin 11" Gwen_10_years_old_001.png|"Kevin 11" Gwen_10_years_old_002.png|"Kevin 11" Sick_Wildmutt_and_Gwen.png|"Side Effects" Gwen_10_years_old_003.png|"Side Effects" Gwen_10_years_old_004.png|"Side Effects" Gwen_and_Max_Tennyson.png|"Side Effects" Gwen_10_years_old_005.png|"Side Effects" Gwen_10_years_old_006.png|"Side Effects" Gwen_10_years_old_007.png|"Side Effects" Gwen_10_years_old_008.png|"Side Effects" Gwen_and_Ben_10.png|"Side Effects" Kevin as Tetramand 013.png Ben_10_and_Gwen.png|"Framed" Kevin as Pyronite 005.png|"Framed" Gwen_10_years_old_009.png|"Framed" Ben_10_and_Gwen_001.png|"Framed" Diamondhead and Gwen.png|"Framed" Diamondhead and Gwen 001.png|"Framed" Gwen_10_years_old_010.png|"Framed" Ben_10_and_Gwen_002.png|"Framed" Ben_Gwen_Max.png|"Framed" Ben_Gwen_Max_001.png|"Framed" Gwen_10_003.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_and_Ben.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_001.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_and_Ben_001.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_002.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Heatblast.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Heatblast_001.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Heatblast_002.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Heatblast_003.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Heatblast_004.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Grey_Matter.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Grey_Matter_001.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_and_Ben_002.png|"Gwen 10" Big_Vilgax's_Drone_vs._Gwen_10.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Diamondhead.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Diamondhead_001.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Diamondhead_002.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Diamondhead_003.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Diamondhead_004.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Diamondhead_005.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Diamondhead_006.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Diamondhead_007.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Diamondhead_008.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Diamondhead_009.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Diamondhead_010.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Diamondhead_011.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Diamondhead_012.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_and_Ben_003.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_004.png|"Gwen 10" Bigger_sumo_gwen.jpg|"Sumo Gwen" Zs'Skayr_possessing_Gwen.png|Ghostfreaked Out Ben_10_and_Gwen_018.png|"Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray" Ben_Gwen_Max_003.png|"Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray" Audience_001.png|"Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray" Gwen_10_years_old_025.png|"Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray" Audience_002.png|"Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray" Diamond_Matter_Gwen_Max.png|"Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray" Diamond_Matter_and_Gwen.png|"Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray" Diamond_Matter_Gwen_Max_001.png|"Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray" Ben_Gwen_Max_004.png|"Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray" Gwen_acrobatics_001.png|"Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray" Gwen_and_Heatbat.png|"Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray" Gwen_and_Heatbat_001.png|"Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray" Gwen_10_years_old_026.png|"Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray" Ben_10_and_Gwen_019.png|"Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray" Gwen_and_Max_Tennyson_001.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Gwen_Max_Ripjaws.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Four_Arms_Max_Gwen.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Wildmutt_and_Gwen.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Grey_Matter_Max_Gwen.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Gwen_10_years_old_011.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Wildvine_and_Gwen.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Wildvine_and_Gwen_001.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Heatblast_and_Gwen_001.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Gwen_10_years_old_012.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Gwen_10_years_old_013.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Gwen_10_years_old_014.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Gwen_10_years_old_015.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Gwen_10_years_old_016.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Gwen_10_years_old_017.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Stinkfly_and_Gwen.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Stinkfly_and_Gwen_001.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Stinkfly_and_Gwen_002.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Kevin_11_and_Gwen.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Ben_10_and_Gwen_003.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Ben_10_and_Gwen_004.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Ben_10_and_Gwen_005.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Ben_Gwen_Max_002.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Gwen_10_years_old_018.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Ben_10_and_Gwen_006.png|"Ben 10,000" Ben_10_and_Gwen_007.png|"Ben 10,000" Ben_10_and_Gwen_008.png|"Ben 10,000" Gwen_and_Future_Gwen.png|"Ben 10,000" Diamondhead and Gwen.PNG Sarcas,.PNG XLR8 and two Gwen.png|"Ben 10,000" XLR8_and_Gwen.png|"Ben 10,000" XLR8 and Gwen 001.png|"Ben 10,000" Future_XLR8_and_Gwen.png|"Ben 10,000" Ben_10_and_Gwen_009.png|"Ben 10,000" Gwen and Future Gwen 001.png|"Ben 10,000" Gwen and Future Gwen 002.png|"Ben 10,000" Gwen and Future Gwen 003.png|"Ben 10,000" Ben_10_and_Gwen_010.png|"Ben 10,000" Ben_10_and_Gwen_011.png|"Ben 10,000" Ben_10_Gwen_and_Future_Max.png|"Ben 10,000" Gwen_and_Future_Gwen_004.png|"Ben 10,000" Gwen_10_years_old_019.png|"Ben 10,000" Ben_10_and_Gwen_012.png|"Ben 10,000" Future_Gwen_Max_Ben_and_Gwen.png|"Ben 10,000" Ben_10_and_Gwen_013.png|"Ben 10,000" Gwen_and_Future_Gwen_005.png|"Ben 10,000" Gwen_and_Future_Gwen_006.png|"Ben 10,000" Gwen_Future_Gwen_and_Stinkfly.png|"Ben 10,000" Future_Gwen_Future_XLR8_Gwen_and_Ben.png|"Ben 10,000" Future_XLR8_Ben_and_Gwen.png|"Ben 10,000" Ben_10_and_Gwen_014.png|"Ben 10,000" Future_Gwen_Ben_and_Gwen.png|"Ben 10,000" Future_Gwen_Ben_and_Gwen_001.png|"Ben 10,000" Gwen_acrobatics.png|"Ben 10,000" Gwen_vs._Future_Dr._Animo.png|"Ben 10,000" Future_Max_Tennyson_and_Gwen.png|"Ben 10,000" Future_Gwen_Future_Max_and_Gwen.png|"Ben 10,000" Gwen_and_Future_Gwen_007.png|"Ben 10,000" 1308613816961 f-1-.jpg Gwen_Future_Gwen_and_Future_Max.png|"Ben 10,000" Ben_10,000_Ben_Gwen_Future_Gwen.png|"Ben 10,000" Gwen_and_Future_Gwen_008.png|"Ben 10,000" Gwen_and_Future_Gwen_009.png|"Ben 10,000" Gwen_10_years_old_020.png|"Ben 10,000" Ben_10_and_Gwen_020.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Gwen_10_years_old_027.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Ben_10_and_Gwen_021.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Ben_10_and_Gwen_022.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Gwen_10_years_old_028.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Ben_10_and_Gwen_023.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Gwen_10_years_old_029.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Gwen's_Spellbook.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Young_Max_Gwen_Ben.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Young_Max_Gwen_Ben_001.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Young_Four_Arms_Gwen_Max_001.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Ben_Gwen_Max_005.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Ben_Gwen_Max_006.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Wildpup_Gwen_Max_Hector.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Gwen_and_Max.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Ben's_team_and_Hector.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Ben's_team_and_Hector_001.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Gwen's_Spellbook_001.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Gwen_magic.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Gwen_10_years_old_030.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Gwen_Max_Hector.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Gwen in GAGR.png Ben_curing_Ken2.png Ben,Kevin_and_Gwen_are_looking_anywhere.png Ben_and_Gwen_are_looking_to_someone.png Gwen_and_Ben_again.png Gwen_and_Ben_are_on_the_ground.png Gwen_and_Ben_are_ouside_again.png Gwen_and_Ben_face.png Gwen_and_Ben_are_outside.png Gwen_and_Ben_are_outside(2).png Gwen_got_Kevin.png Gwen_and_Ben_outside_the_Rustbucket.png Gwen_is_finding_Kevin.png Gwen_is_outside_of_the_Rustbucket(2).png Gwen_is_looking_to_Ben.png Gwen_is_looking_to_Kevin.png Gwen_is_talking_with_Ben.png Gwen_is_saying_Ben.png Gwen_is_outside_of_the_Rustbucket.png Gwen_is_walking_to_the_Rustbucket.png Gwen_with_her_mana(2).png Gwen_with_her_mana.png Gwen look.png Gwen_look2.png Gwen_look3.png Gwen_look4.png Gwen_beach_clothes.png Gwen Mana ligth.png Gwen_Ben_Mana.png Gwen & Kevin almost Kiss.png Gwen AF S3.png gwen_with_flower.png gwen_shooting_mana.png gwen_shooting_mana2.png gwen_shooting_mana3.png gwen_want_anodite1.png gwen_want_anodite2.png gwensee.png Save the last dance.jpg Gwen heat vision.jpg gwegwe.png File:Gwevin114.jpg AF Gwen.png|"Kevin's Big Score" AF Gwen 001.png|"Kevin's Big Score" AF_Big_Chill_ang_Gwen.png|"Kevin's Big Score" AF_Gwen_vs._Pickaxe_Aliens.png|"Kevin's Big Score" Kevin!.PNG Booty.PNG AF_Gwen_002.png|"All That Glitters" AF_Gwen_003.png|"All That Glitters" AF_Gwen_004.png|"All That Glitters" AF_Gwen_and_Morningstar.png|"All That Glitters" AF_Gwen_and_Morningstar_001.png|"All That Glitters" AF_Gwen_005.png|"All That Glitters" AF_Gwen_006.png|"All That Glitters" AF_Gwen_and_Morningstar_002.png|"All That Glitters" AF_Gwen_and_Morningstar_003.png|"All That Glitters" AF_Gwen_and_Morningstar_004.png|"All That Glitters" AF_Gwen_and_Morningstar_005.png|"All That Glitters" AF_Gwen_and_Morningstar_006.png|"All That Glitters" AF_Gwen_mummy.png|"All That Glitters" AF_Gwen_and_Morningstar_007.png|"All That Glitters" AF_Gwen_mummy_001.png|"All That Glitters" AF_Gwen_vs._Morningstar.png|"All That Glitters" AF_Gwen_vs._Morningstar_001.png|"All That Glitters" AF_Gwen_white_bikini.png|"What Are Little Girls Made Of" AF_Gwen_white_bikini_001.png|"What Are Little Girls Made Of" AF_Gwen_white_bikini_002.png|"What Are Little Girls Made Of" AF_Gwen_white_bikini_003.png|"What Are Little Girls Made Of" AF_Gwen_and_Ben.png|"What Are Little Girls Made Of" AF_Gwen's_photo.png|"What Are Little Girls Made Of" AF_Gwen_blushes.png|"What Are Little Girls Made Of" AF_Frank_and_Gwen.png|"What Are Little Girls Made Of" AF_Verdona's_power.png|"What Are Little Girls Made Of" AF_Gwen_007.png|"What Are Little Girls Made Of" AF_Gwen_008.png|"What Are Little Girls Made Of" AF_Gwen_and_Verdona.png|"What Are Little Girls Made Of" AF_Gwen_009.png|"What Are Little Girls Made Of" AF_Gwen_010.png|"What Are Little Girls Made Of" AF_Gwen_011.png|"What Are Little Girls Made Of" AF_Gwen_and_Spidermonkey.png|"What Are Little Girls Made Of" AF_Gwen_karate.png|"What Are Little Girls Made Of" AF_Gwen_and_Spidermonkey_001.png|"What Are Little Girls Made Of" AF_Gwen_and_Verdona_001.png|"What Are Little Girls Made Of" AF_Gwen_and_Verdona_002.png|"What Are Little Girls Made Of" AF_Gwen_Verdona_Kevin.png|"What Are Little Girls Made Of" AF_Gwen_and_Verdona_003.png|"What Are Little Girls Made Of" AF_Gwen_and_Verdona_004.png|"What Are Little Girls Made Of" AF_Kevin_and_Tennyson_family.png|"What Are Little Girls Made Of" AF_Gwen_012.png|"Plumbers' Helpers" AF_Gwen_013.png|"Plumbers' Helpers" AF_Gwen_014.png|"Plumbers' Helpers" AF_Gwen_015.png|"Plumbers' Helpers" AF_Gwen_016.png|"Plumbers' Helpers" AF_Gwen_and_Ben_001.png|"Plumbers' Helpers" AF_Gwen_017.png|"Plumbers' Helpers" AF_Gwen_and_Ben_002.png|"Plumbers' Helpers" AF_Gwen_018.png|"Plumbers' Helpers" AF_Gwen_and_Helen.png|"Plumbers' Helpers" AF_Gwen_Kevin_Helen.png|"Plumbers' Helpers" AF_Gwen_and_Kevin_008.png|"Plumbers' Helpers" AF_Gwen_and_Kevin_009.png|"Plumbers' Helpers" AF_Gwen_and_Helen_001.png|"Plumbers' Helpers" AF_Gwen_and_Helen_002.png|"Plumbers' Helpers" AF_Alien_X_Gwen_Kevin_001.png|"X = Ben + 2" AF_Gwen_Raff.png|"X = Ben + 2" AF_Alien_X_Gwen_Kevin_002.png|"X = Ben + 2" AF_Alien_X_Gwen_Kevin_003.png|"X = Ben + 2" AF_Alien_X_Gwen_Kevin_004.png|"X = Ben + 2" AF_Gwen_and_Kevin_010.png|"X = Ben + 2" AF_Gwen_and_Kevin_011.png|"X = Ben + 2" AF_Gwen_Kevin_Raff.png|"X = Ben + 2" AF_Gwen_019.png|"X = Ben + 2" AF_Sevenseven_Attea_Gwen.png|"X = Ben + 2" AF Sevenseven Kevin Gwen.png|"X = Ben + 2" AF Gwen and Kevin 012.png|"X = Ben + 2" Ben's Team Under Cover 1.PNG Ben's Team Under Cover 2.PNG Gwen Under Cover 1.PNG Gwen Under Cover 2.PNG Gwen Under Cover 3.PNG Gwen Under Cover 4.PNG Gwen Under Cover 5.PNG Gwen Under Cover 6.PNG Gwen Max Out 1.PNG Ben10_returns(128).png Ben10_returns(126).png Ben10_returns(125).png Ben10_returns(124).png Ben10_returns(123).png Ben10_returns(120).png Ben10_returns(119).png Ben10_returns(117).png Ben10_returns(116).png Ben10_returns(115).png Ben10_returns(112).png Ben10_returns(110).png Ben10_returns(108).png Ben10_returns(107).png Ben10_returns(106).png Ben10_returns(105).png Ben10_returns(97).png Ben10_returns(92).png Ben10_returns(89).png Ben10_returns(88).png Ben10_returns(87).png Ben10_returns(81).png Ben10_returns(83).png Ben10_returns(79).png Ben10_returns(77).png Ben10_returns(74).png Ben10_returns(75).png Ben10_returns(76).png Ben10_returns(72).png Ben10_returns(62).png Ben10_returns(61).png Ben10_returns(65).png Ben10_returns(67).png Ben10_returns(68).png Ben10_returns(71).png Ben10_returns(70).png Ben10_returns(60).png Ben10_returns(59).png Ben10_returns(57).png Ben10_returns(52).png Ben10_returns(50).png Ben10_returns(51).png Ben10_returns(49).png Ben10_returns(48).png Ben10_returns(43).png Ben10_returns(44).png Ben10_returns(45).png Ben10_returns(46).png Ben10_returns(40).png Ben10_returns(39).png Ben10_returns(27).png Ben10_returns(32).png Ben10_returns(31).png Ben10_returns(35).png Ben10_returns(36).png Ben10_returns(26).png Ben10_returns(25).png Ben10_returns(24).png Ben10_returns(23).png Ben10_returns(22).png Ben10_returns(21).png Ben10_returns(20).png Ben10_returns(19).png Alan,Ben,Kevin_and_Gwen.png 433px-Ben-10-alien-force-e03-2-1-.jpg Gwen_and_Ben_are_looking_anywhere.png Gwen_and_Kevin_are_in_Kevin's_car.png Gwen_and_kevin_is_riding_the_car.png Gwen_in_Kevin's_car(2).png Gwen_in_Kevin's_car.png Gwen,Ben,Kevin_and_Alan.png Gwen_is_talking_with_Kevin_in_his_car.png Gwen,Kevin_and_Alan_Albright(2).png Gwen,Kevin_and_Alan_Albright.png Gwen,Kevin_and_Ben_in_Everybody_talks_about_the_weather(2).png Sherrif_Mason,Alan,Ben,Kevin_and_Gwen.png Kevin_and_Gwen_are_standing_there.png Gwen,Kevin_and_Ben_in_Everybody_talks_about_the_weather.png Silence_please.png Kevin,Ben_and_Gwen_in_Kevin's_Big_Score.png Kevin,Ben_and_Gwen_are_talking.png Kevin_and_Gwen_by_the_Rustbucket.png Kevin_and_Gwen_in_Kevin's_Big_Score.png Gwen_with_something_on_her_hand_and_Ben_is_next_to_her.png Gwen,Ben_and_Kevin_are_looking_to_grandpa_Max_message.png Gwen,Kevin_and_Ben_is_talking_to_them.png Kevin,Gwen_and_Ben_are_walking_together.png The_team_is_looking_anywhere.png The_team_and_the_highbreed_are_looking_to_Kevin.png The_Team_and_magister_Labrid.png The_Team_and_magister_Labrid_is_doing_his_last_words_to_the_team.png Kevin,Ben_and_Gwen_are_out_of_the_elevator.png Kevin_is_looking_to_Gwen.png Kevin_got_Gwen.png Kevin_and_Gwen_again.png It's_cold_here.png It's_cold_here(2).png It_is_working.png Gwen,Kevin_and_magister_Labrid.png Gwen,Kevin_and_Ben.png Gwen,Kevin_and_Ben_are_in_an_elevator.png Gwen,Kevin_and_Ben_are_in_an_elevator(3).png Gwen,Kevin_and_Ben_are_in_an_elevator(2).png Gwen_is_talking_with_Ben_and_Kevin_is_hearing_that.png Gwen_is_talking_to_the_team.png Gwen_is_looking_to_Kevin_Levin.png Gwen_is_looking_to_Kevin_again.png Gwen_is_looking_to_ben.png Gwen_is_looking_somewhere.png Gwen_is_looking_something.png Gwen_is_looking_anywhere.png Gwen_is_going_to_shoot.png Gwen_is_going_to_find_where_Grandpa_is.png Gwen_is_feeling_something.png Gwen_is_concentrating.png Gwen_is_concentrating_again.png Gwen_in_Ben10_returns_2.png Gwen_in_Ben10_returns_2(2).png Gwen_got_Humungousaur.png Gwen_found_the_way.png Gwen_by_Kevin(2).png Gwen_and_the_forever_knights.png Gwen_and_Kevin(3).png Gwen_and_Kevin_again(2).png Get_in.png Ben,magister_Labrid_and_Gwen.png Ben,Kevin,Gwen_and_magister_Labrid.png Ben_and_Gwen_in_Ben10_returns_2.png Ben_and_Gwen_in_Ben10_returns_2(2).png AF_Gwen_mana_005.png AF_Gwen_mana_004.png AF_Gwen_mana_003.png AF_Gwen_and_Kevin_006.png AF_Gwen_and_Kevin_005.png AF_Ben's_team_001.png AF_Gwen_and_Kevin_004.png Zombie_gwen.jpg CharmVSGwen.png Gwen_Vs_Charmcaster.png Charmcaster_Gwen_drain.png Gwen_grab_Morningstar.png AF_Ben's_team_003.png AF_Ben's_team_and_Morningstar_001.png AF_Ben's_team_and_Morningstar_002.png AF_Ben's_team_and_Morningstar_004.png AF_Ben's_team_and_Morningstar_005.png AF_Gwen_mana_009.png AF_Ben's_team_010.png AF_Gwen_mana_010.png AF_Gwen_mana_011.png AF_Gwen_mana_012.png AF_Kevin's_car_001.png AF_Gwen_mana_013.png The_Gauntlet(17).png The_Gauntlet(23).png The_Gauntlet(28).png The_Gauntlet(32).png The_Gauntlet(30).png The_Gauntlet(34).png The_Gauntlet(37).png The_Gauntlet(38).png The_Gauntlet(40).png The_Gauntlet(39).png TH(1).png TH(2).png TH(8).png TH(11).png TH(13).png TH(17).png TH(19).png TH(21).png TH(23).png TH(26).png TH(27).png TH(28).png TH(29).png TH(30).png TH(31).png TH(36).png TH(37).png TH(38).png TH(40).png TH(41).png TH(42).png TH(44).png TH(45).png TH(46).png TH(47).png TH(48).png TH(49).png TH(50).png TH(52).png TH(53).png TH(55).png TH(56).png TH(57).png TH(60).png TH(61).png TH(62).png TH(66).png TH(69).png TH(70).png TH(73).png TH(79).png TH(82).png TH(83).png TH(84).png TH(86).png TH(87).png TH(88).png TH(89).png ICW(3).png ICW(7).png ICW(8).png ICW(9).png ICW(10).png ICW(11).png ICW(13).png ICW(14).png ICW(27).png ICW(30).png ICW(29).png ICW(31).png ICW(32).png ICW(34).png ICW(36).png ICW(42).png ICW(44).png ICW(49).png ICW(57).png ICW(59).png ICW(58).png ICW(61).png DR(3).png DR(13).png DR(15).png DR(25).png DR(27).png DR(28).png DR(30).png DR(33).png DR(35).png DR(43).png DR(44).png DR(46).png DR(56).png DR(57).png DR(58).png DR(60).png Dr(64).png DR(66).png Gwen_Mana_Shield_Inferno.png IAEF(13).png IAEF(38).png IAEF(40).png IAEF(43).png IAEF(48).png IAEF(52).png Stld9.png Stld11.png Stld12.png Stld41.png Stld42.png Stld43.png Stld44.png Stld54.png Stld55.png Stld56.png Stld57.png Stld63.png Stld64.png Stld70.png Stld71.png Stld73.png Stld74.png Stld75.png Stld76.png Stld80.png Stld82.png Stld83.png Stld84.png Stld85.png Max Out(10).png Max Out(11).png Max Out(14).png Max Out(15).png Max Out(16).png Max Out(17).png Max Out(18).png Max Out(20).png Max Out(24).png Max Out(25).png Max Out(26).png Max Out(30).png Max Out(34).png Max Out(35).png Max Out(36).png Max Out(39).png Max Out(43).png Max Out(44).png Max Out(45).png Max Out(50).png Max Out(55).png Paradox_episode(3).png Paradox_episode(4).png Paradox_episode(6).png Paradox_episode(5).png Paradox_episode(7).png Paradox_episode(12).png Paradox_episode(11).png Paradox_episode(13).png Paradox_episode(15).png Paradox_episode(18).png Paradox_episode(17).png Paradox_episode(19).png Paradox_episode(24).png Paradox_episode(23).png Paradox_episode(25).png Paradox_episode(26).png Paradox_episode(30).png Paradox_episode(28).png Paradox_episode(34).png Paradox_episode(36).png Paradox_episode(39).png Paradox_episode(37).png Paradox_episode(44).png Paradox_episode(43).png Paradox_episode(47).png Paradox_episode(48).png IAEF(5).png BK(17).png BK(16).png BK(45).png BK(48).png Sunder vs gwen.PNG Gwen ua character.png Ben,Gwen,Kevin Con of Rath.png Charmcaster_flying.jpg RG(18).png RG(19).png RG(29).png RG(36).png RG(35).png RG(41).png RG(54).png RG(59).png RG(88).png RG(96).png RG(95).png Gwen's Mana Pad.PNG Vitalis_Eruptum3.png Vitalis_Eruptum4.png Gwen and ultimate wildmutt.PNG Gwevin-Third-Kiss-ben-10-alien-force.jpg Gwevin-s-4th-Kiss-ben-10-ultimate alien.jpg Gwenanodite.PNG Gwen in school.PNG Gwensick.PNG|Gwen in the Hospital Gwenbensacrifice.png|Ben kissed Gwen on forehead Gwen go into the Ultimatrix.png|Gwen going into the Ultimatrix Gwen_kevin_borhez.png|Gwen, Kevin and Dr. Borhez Gwen anodite astral projection 016.png Gweninclass.PNG Kevin and Gwen.png|Gwen and Kevin in Fused Gwen001.png|Mana shield Gwen_with_aliens.png|"The Purge" Ben.10.Ultimate.Alien.S02E14.Simian.Says.HDTV.XviD-PREMiER screenshot 2.jpg|Gwen in Simian Says Gwen_011.png|"Simian Says" Swampfire 005.png Gwen and Charmcaster.PNG Gwen chromanstone.PNG Destrytor.jpg gwegwe1.png Gwen 2.PNG Vulkanus 6.png Gwen Kevin Echo.png|"Greetings From Techadon" Gwen and Kevin001.png|"Greetings From Techadon" Gwen_and_Ben_001.png|"Greetings From Techadon" Gwen_012.png|"Greetings From Techadon" Gwen_013.png|"Greetings From Techadon" Gwen_014.png|"Greetings From Techadon" Humungousaur and Gwen.jpg Gwen002.png|"The Flame Keepers' Circle" Gwen_and_Kevin_019.png|"The Flame Keepers' Circle" Gwen_015.png|"The Flame Keepers' Circle" Gwen mana 010.png|"The Flame Keepers' Circle" Gwen_001.png|Double or Nothing Gwen_Ben_Kewin.png|"Double or Nothing" Gwen_and_Elena.png|"The Perfect Girlfriend" Gwen_Elena_Kevin.png|"The Perfect Girlfriend" Gwen_002.png|"The Perfect Girlfriend" Gwen_003.png|"The Perfect Girlfriend" Gwen_004.png|"The Perfect Girlfriend" Gwen_006.png|"The Widening Gyre" Gwen_and_Kevin_006.png|"The Mother of All Vreedles" Gwen_and_Kevin_005.png|"The Mother of All Vreedles" Gwen_in_Plumber_suit.png|"The Mother of All Vreedles" Gwen_karate.png|"The Mother of All Vreedles" Gwen_and_Pretty_Boy_Vreedle.png|"The Mother of All Vreedles" Gwen_and_Pretty_Boy_Vreedle_001.png|"The Mother of All Vreedles" Kevin_and_Gwen_017.png|"A Knight to Remember" Kevin_and_Gwen_018.png|"A Knight to Remember" Ben's_Team_and_Winston.png|"A Knight to Remember" Ben's_Team_and_Winston_001.png|"A Knight to Remember" Kevin_Gwen_and_Winston.png|"A Knight to Remember" Kevin_Gwen_and_Winston_001.png|"A Knight to Remember" Kevin_Gwen_and_Winston_002.png|"A Knight to Remember" Kevin_and_Gwen_019.png|"A Knight to Remember" Kevin_and_Gwen_020.png|"A Knight to Remember" Gwen_Lucubra.png|"A Knight to Remember" Sir_Cyrus_Ben_and_Gwen.png|"A Knight to Remember" Kevin_and_Gwen_021.png|"A Knight to Remember" Kevin_and_Gwen_022.png|"A Knight to Remember" Kevin_and_Gwen_023.png|"A Knight to Remember" Kevin_and_Gwen_024.png|"A Knight to Remember" Gwen_and_Ben_003.png|"A Knight to Remember" Gwen_016.png|"A Knight to Remember" Kevin_and_Gwen_025.png|"A Knight to Remember" Vlcsnap-2011-12-03-20h57m50s214.png Screen Shot 2012-11-28 at 7.43.59 PM.png Gwen_017.png|"Solitary Alignment" Kevin_and_Gwen_026.png|"Solitary Alignment" Gwen_018.png|"Solitary Alignment" Gwen_019.png|"Solitary Alignment" Kevin_and_Gwen_031.png|"Solitary Alignment" Gwensports.png|Gwen with her sports clothes Gwen_020.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_and_Kevin_020.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_and_Kevin_021.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_and_Kevin_022.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_and_Kevin_023.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_and_Kevin_024.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_and_Kevin_025.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_Kevin_Ben.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_and_Kevin_026.png|"Inspector 13" Gweenn.jpg Omnitrix bradge in Gwen and Kevin.PNG Gwen with Ultimatrix symbol.png|Julie and Gwen with the Ultimatrix symbol on her chest Gwen_and_Kevin_034.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_Julie_Kevin.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_Julie_Kevin_001.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_and_Julie_001.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_and_Julie_002.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_Julie_Kevin_002.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_and_Kevin_042.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_021.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_and_Kevin_043.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_and_Kevin_044.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_Kevin_and_Techadon_Weapon_Master.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_and_Kevin_045.png|"Inspector 13" Julie_Ben_Gwen_Kevin.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_and_Kevin_046.png|"Inspector 13" CARE1002151200012187 016 1280x720.jpg CARE1002151200012187 006 1280x720.jpg Gwen-captured.JPG 830px-Wraped in viness.jpg Fear.JPG Gwen-mana-girl.JPG LG 520Xp.JPG Mana-girl.JPG Lucky girl.JPG TeomF.png Fasttrack-550.JPG Lucky_Girl.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Lucky_Girl_001.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Lucky_Girl_002.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Lucky_Girl_003.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Lucky_Girl_004.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Lucky_Girl_005.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Lucky_Girl_006.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Lucky_Girl_007.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Lucky_Girl_008.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Lucky_Girl_009.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Hex_and_Gwen.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Hex_and_Gwen_001.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Hex_and_Gwen_002.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Hex_and_Gwen_003.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Gwen_022.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Gwen_023.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Hex_and_Gwen_004.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Gwen_024.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Gwen Kevin Ben 001.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Gwen and Ben 007.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Gwen and Kevin 047.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Gwen_025.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Gwen_Kevin_Ben_002.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Gwen_026.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Gwen and Ben 008.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Gwen Kevin Ben 003.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Gwen_and_Kevin_048.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Gwen_027.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Gwen_and_Kevin_049.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Gwen_028.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Gwen_029.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Gwen_030.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Ignatius_and_Gwen.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Gwen_and_Kevin_050.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Gwen_and_Kevin_051.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Gwen_031.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Gwen_032.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Hope and Gwen.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Gwen 033.png|"Enemy of My Frenemy" Gwen and Kevin 052.png|"Couples Retreat" Gwen and Kevin 053.png|"Couples Retreat" Gwen_034.png|"Couples Retreat" Gwen_035.png|"Couples Retreat" Gwen_036.png|"Couples Retreat" Gwen_and_Ben_009.png|"Couples Retreat" Couples Retreat 19.jpg Couples Retreat 16.jpg Four.jpg|Gwen, Kevin and Four Arms Gwen 037.png|"Couples Retreat" Four Arms Gwen Kevin.png|"Couples Retreat" Gwen and Kevin 054.png|"Couples Retreat" Gwen and Kevin 055.png|"Couples Retreat" Kjg.jpg Gwen_038.png|"Couples Retreat" Jetray_Gwen_Kevin.png|"Couples Retreat" Gwen_039.png|"Couples Retreat" Gwen_040.png|"Couples Retreat" Gwen_041.png|"Couples Retreat" Gwen_and_Stone_Creatures.png|"Couples Retreat" Hope and Gwen 001.png|"Couples Retreat" Hope_and_Gwen_002.png|"Couples Retreat" Ultimate_Humungousaur_Gwen_Kevin.png|"Couples Retreat" G6.png Goop and Gwen.jpg|Goop and Gwen Goop and Gwen.png Clockwork and Gwen.png Swampfire's broken hand 001.png Swampfire in in Catch a Falling Star.PNG Gwen_009.png|"Catch a Falling Star" In_the_Ben's_car_001.png|"Catch a Falling Star" In_the_Ben's_car_002.png|"Catch a Falling Star" In_the_Ben's_car_003.png|"Catch a Falling Star" In_the_Ben's_car_004.png|"Catch a Falling Star" In_the_Ben's_car_005.png|"Catch a Falling Star" Wounded_Gwen.png|"Catch a Falling Star" Wounded_Gwen_001.png|"Catch a Falling Star" Wounded_Gwen_002.png|"Catch a Falling Star" Eggmancometh ultimatrixoverlap.png|''The Eggman Cometh'' Eggmancometh ultimatrixoverlap2.png|''The Eggman Cometh'' Gwen_010.png|"The Eggman Cometh" Gwen_Kevin_Natalie_Tennyson.png|"The Eggman Cometh" Gwen_and_Ben.png|"The Eggman Cometh" Gwen_and_Kevin_018.png|"The Eggman Cometh" CARE1003031200012387 022 1280x720.jpg CARE1003031200012387 020 1280x720.jpg CARE1003031200012387 014 1280x720.jpg CARE1003031200012387 012 1280x720.jpg CARE1003031200012387 004 1280x720.jpg Ben 10 Ultimate Alien 2x26 Atrapa Una Estrella Fugaz Audio Español 0037.jpg N of the L N Ben and Gwen.png G6.png Night5.png night4.PNG|Gwen (in Anodite form) been atacking by Swampfire's vine gwenend.png gwenkevinend.png gwenkevinend2.png CARE1003251200012393 018 1280x720.jpg kevinsavedgwen.png kevinANDgwen.png kevinANDgwen2.png KevinANDgwen3a.png CARE1003281200012394 020 1280x720.jpg Gwen anodite 002.png Gwen_008.png|"The Beginning of the End" Diagon's_mind_control.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1" Diagon's_mind_control_001.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1" Diagon's_mind_control_002.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1" Diagon's_mind_control_003.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1" Diagon's_mind_control_004.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1" Gwen_007.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2" Title (2).png Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-09h03m55s215.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-07-14h53m59s204.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-13-09h27m36s51.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-13-09h27m05s238.png Gwen UA 1.PNG Gwennnn.PNG Kevin and Gwen UA 1.PNG Hit_'em_where_they_live(25).png Hit_'em_where_they_live(22).png Hit_'em_where_they_live(23).png Hit_'em_where_they_live(21).png Hit_'em_where_they_live(46).png Hit_'em_where_they_live(53).png Hit_'em_where_they_live(55).png Hit_'em_where_they_live(63).png Hit_'em_where_they_live(65).png Hit_'em_where_they_live(64).png PP(21).png PP(20).png PP(10).png PP(9).png PP(8).png PP(5).png PP(3).png PP(1).png PP(2).png Gwen hair 7.png Gwen hair 6.png Gwen hair 5.png Gwen 4.png Gwen hair 3.png Gwen hair 2.png Gwen.png Error Gwen clothes.png Kevin and Gwen in Kevin's car.png Kevin and Gwen are talking to Ben(2).png Gwen is looking to Ben in fused.png Gwen and Kevin is talking to Ben.png Didn;t i tell you.png Gwen is exhausted.png Worried Gwen.png Phew!.png A_Jolt_from_6.png|"A Jolt From The Past" Ben10OVbenagain (92).png Ben10OVbenagain (91).png Ben10OVbenagain (90).png Ben10OVbenagain (89).png Ben10OVbenagain (78).png Ben10OVbenagain (75).png Ben10OVbenagain (73).png Ben10OVbenagain (72).png Ben10OVbenagain (71).png Ben10OVbenagain (70).png Ben10OVbenagain (69).png 11 year old Gwen is angry.png EE(51).png EE(55).png MSTTW (199).png MSTTW (195).png MSTTW (194).png The More Things Change, Part 1 (94).png BenGwenKevin.PNG The More Things Change, Part 1 (119).png Gwen and Ben Omniverse.PNG Right,,,,,.PNG Manna omnit.PNG Ben 10 Omniverse Gwen5.jpg Gwen sends evil tini flying.png Gwen transforming.png Gwen puts up a shield 2.png Gwen puts a shield.png Gwen_stop_tetramand.png Gwen_anodite_ov.png Gwen Anodite OV.png Gwe n Rook.png Ben n gwen with shield.png Ben kevin n Gwen chilling.png Gwen.PNG Gwen working hard.png Gwen anodite OV.png Tini n gwen 'talkng'.png No excuse.png Gwen_omniverse.png Gwen_omniverse1.png Mud is Thicker than Water 1.jpg Gwen_omniverse_anodyte_shield.png Gwen_omniverse3.png Gwen_omniverse_talking_to_ben_about_college.png Gwen_omniverse_shield1.png Gwen_omniverse4.png Gwen_omniverse_shield2.png Untitled122.png Gwen OV22.png Dolly.png Smilegwenn.png Gwen OV Article Image.jpg Maddbad.png Sorry.png Gwen 10 k.png Gwenni ov.png Imhdhdhdage.jpg Imhdheheheage.jpg Imaghfjdjde.jpg Imatttge.jpg Imhfhfhfage.jpg 53image.jpg Imhshshsshdhdjdage.jpg Gwen 2nd look omniverse.png Gwen_estranha.png For_a_few_brains_more_25.png For_a_few_brains_more_16.png MSTTW (204).png MSTTW (203).png MSTTW (201).png MSTTW (200).png MSTTW (175).png MSTTW (174).png Gwendaa.png BenDAA12.png BenDAA22.png BenDAA0.png 1 large.jpg Gwen Tennyson Race Against Time.jpg DAA_Gwen_and_Ben.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA Gwen and Upgrade.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA Gwen and Upgrade 001.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA Gwen and Upgrade 002.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA Gwen and Upgrade 003.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA Gwen and Upgrade 004.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA Gwen and Upgrade 005.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA Gwen and Upgrade 006.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen's_magic.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_and_Ben_001.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_and_Ben_002.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_and_Ben_003.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_and_Ben_004.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_001.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_and_Max.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_and_Max_001.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Tetrax_Max_Gwen.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Tetrax_Max_Gwen_001.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_002.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Tetrax_Max_Gwen_002.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Tetrax_Max_Gwen_003.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Tetrax_Max_Gwen_004.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_003.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_004.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Diamondhead_and_Gwen.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_005.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_006.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_Tetrax.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_007.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_Tetrax_001.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_Tetrax_002.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_Tetrax_003.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_008.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Tetrax_Ben_Gwen.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_009.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_010.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_and_Ben_005.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_011.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_012.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_and_Ben_006.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_and_Ben_007.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_013.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_and_Ben_008.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Ben_Gwen_Azmuth.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Ben_Gwen_Azmuth_001.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Ben_Gwen_Azmuth_002.png|"Destroy All Aliens" GwenGR.png|Gwen's cameo in Heroes United CDGWEN.png GwenCD.png GwenCD2.png GwenCD3.png GwenCD4.png GwenCD5.png GwenCD6.png GwenCD7.png Funny dialogue.png Gwen gameplay.png Gwen suspended.png Gwen shielded type 1.png Gwen shielded type 2.png Gwen shooting mana AF.png Gwen grabbing.png Gwen throwing.png Gwen gets angry!!.png |-| Merchandising= Gwen14.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries